Undeniably Unusual
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-What if Dr. K's feelings of fondness for Summer weren't strong enough to override her base biological instincts to undermine and sabotage Summer in an effort to monopolize the attention of the males? Slight spoilers for "In and Out." Somewhat OOC


**A/N: This is based off the newest episode "In or Out." In other words, this story contains slight spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers RPM. I do not. I am not making a profit by writing this story.**

**Undeniably Unusual**

Scott, Flynn, Dillon and Ziggy were in their room when they noticed someone walk by their door in what appeared to be a two piece pink swimsuit with white polka dots. This is where it gets stranger. Unless they were seeing things, the individual wearing said swimsuit was none other than Doctor K.

"Wow! Doctor K looks hot in a swimsuit!" Ziggy commented.

"Okay, I know that Dr. K is trying to be nice and all, but this—this is—" Scott started to say.

"Bizarre?" Flynn suggested.

"Too much?" Dillon added.

"Well, yeah. That works too I suppose, but I was going to say weird," Scott stated.

Ziggy was about halfway out the door, when Dillon grabbed a hold of him, and pulled him back into the guys' room. Ranger Series Green was the only one who didn't find Doctor K's actions as of late to be weird. He was far too preoccupied with trying to figure out why Doctor K now called all the other rangers by their names but him.

"So we're agreed that Dr. K is behaving strangely as of late, but who would like to be the one to tell her so?" Scott asked.

The red, black, and blue rangers looked around at one another. However, no one was saying anything.

"Don't volunteer all at once now," Ranger Red remarked.

Ziggy's hand shot up into the air as enthusiastically as could be. More than likely, Ranger Green was just eager to take another gander at a swimsuit-wearing Doctor K.

"No one?" Scott asked, ignoring Ziggy.

Ziggy waved his hand in front of Scott's eyes, but the red ranger didn't so much as blink in response. All the other rangers were pretty sure that the reason why it bothered Ziggy so much that Dr. K doesn't call him by his name is because he has a little thing for the good doctor.

"Okay, well one of us needs to say something, and from the looks of it, the sooner, the better," Scott said.

"Aye, but how do we decide?" Flynn responded.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the red, black, and blue rangers said in unison.

The fearless leader and Dillon had their hand in the shape of scissors. Flynn, however, did not; his hand was in the shape of paper.

"Scissors cut paper," Scott said with a smug expression on his face.

"Blast! Two out of three?" Flynn asked, hopefully.

"No way! You lost. Deal with it," Dillon said, all too glad it wasn't him that lost.

Ranger Operator Series Green bounded before the mechanic, all too excited to partake in the game that he was earlier excluded from.

"Ooh! Flynn, do me!" Ziggy exclaimed.

Ranger Operator Series Blue jumped at the opportunity to get out of having to talk with Doctor K, so he didn't hesitate when it came to accepting the green ranger's terms.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Ziggy and Flynn said in unison.

Ranger Green's hand was in the shape of a pair of scissors. Ranger Blue's hand was in the shape of paper.

"No!" Ziggy and Flynn cried out, but for two very different reasons.

"Best two out of three?" Ziggy asked.

"You're on!" Flynn responded.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the dueling rangers said simultaneously.

Again, the green ranger's hand was in the shape of scissors. The blue ranger's hand was in the shape of paper.

"Do you ever pick anything besides paper?" Scott asked the blue ranger.

"Best three out of five?" Flynn questioned.

Ziggy gave an affirmative nod of his head.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the blue and green rangers said together.

Flynn's hand wasn't in the shape of paper this time; it was in the shape of scissors. However, Ziggy's hand was in the shape of a rock this time.

"Dude, you suck at this game!" Dillon remarked to Flynn.

"Best four out of seven?" Flynn asked desperately.

"No, no, no! Ziggy won fair and square _three_ times in a row!" Scott interjected.

"Oh, come on! Four out of seven sounds fair to me!" Ziggy replied.

"You do realize that for Flynn to _win_ four out of seven, he needs to win the next four in a row, right? Seeing how he can't even win _once_—"

Ziggy looked like he was about to say something in response, but Dillon put a hand over the green ranger's mouth to prevent him from doing so.

"What are you waiting for, blue boy? Don't you have to go and talk to someone?" Dillon asked.

The black and red rangers both snickered, while the blue ranger rolled his eyes. He dragged his feet behind him, and reluctantly left the room.

Flynn found Doctor K in her lab, and as luck would have it, she was still wearing her pink with white polka dot swimsuit. Ranger Blue cleared his throat.

"Oh, Flynn! Thank goodness you're here! I don't know what's wrong with my computer monitors. I can't see anything on them. They must not be working," Doctor K said, running up to Ranger Operator Series Blue, and throwing her arms around him in a hug.

Flynn was too weirded out to return the gesture. Either he was imagining things, or Doctor K just sniffed his jacket while she was hugging him. The blue ranger immediately pulled Dr. K off of him.

"For the love of Odin's beard, lass, what has gotten into you?" Flynn asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Doctor K replied in a sweet, innocent voice.

"What do I mean?! What do I mean? You're prancing around in a swimsuit. You're calling us by our names. You're hugging us. Well, except for Ziggy, but you're hugging the rest of us. The cherry on top is that you're giving us 'positive reinforcement' after every battle," Ranger Blue explained while using air quotes when it came to the words 'positive reinforcement.'

"What's wrong with that? I don't see anything wrong with that," Dr. K replied.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Doctor K?"

"Flynn, I _am_ Doctor K!"

The mechanic was completely and utterly beside himself. He was at a total loss for words. She was acting like her behavior wasn't even the slightest bit weird.

"So, are you going to fix my monitors, or what?" Dr. K asked in what apparently was supposed to be a seductive voice.

Flynn slapped his forehead. He walked over to the computer to investigate why the monitors weren't working.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ranger Blue remarked upon seeing the problem.

The power cord was unplugged. That was the reason why the monitors weren't working. Three guesses who unplugged the power cord.

"So, did you figure out what the problem is?" Dr. K asked; Flynn couldn't help but notice that she was still trying to speak seductively.

"The power cord was unplugged. You didn't unplug the power cord, did you?"

"Just what are you accusing me of?"

"Okay, stop. Just stop. Are you insane? I mean really—for the love of Odin's beard, woman, could you put on some clothes? It's too distracting!" Flynn commented while shielding his eyes with his hand.

"You mean you don't like my swimsuit?" Dr. K asked twirling around once so Flynn could see it despite him still shielding his eyes with his hand.

Flynn didn't answer. He closed his eyes, lowered his hand, and took several deep breaths in succession.

"Aren't you hot in that leather jacket? I think it's _so_ hot in here. Maybe the air conditioner is broken or something," Dr. K said.

"What do you suggest I do? Prance around in a swimsuit like you?" Flynn replied, still speaking with his eyes closed.

"Well, I mean, if it's cooler—"

Flynn opened his eyes, but looked straight at the ground. He plugged the power cord back in. The blue ranger then turned around to leave the lab, his eyes still trained on the floor.

"Thank you so much, Flynn. You're my hero," Dr. K said.

Finally realizing that Ranger Operator Series Blue was trying to make his escape, the good doctor ran in front of him, and fully extended her arms to her sides.

"Wait. Say something," she stated.

"What?" Flynn replied.

"I don't care what you say. I just want to hear your accent!"

"No."

"Nice. Say something else."

Flynn had more than enough of this. He pulled out his Cell Shift Morpher.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Flynn shouted at the top of his lungs. Once Ranger Blue was in ranger form, he wasted no time saying, "Time Freeze!"

While Doctor K was frozen, Flynn made his getaway. He made a beeline straight for his Hummer. He had to move fast. He only had ten seconds to work with before Doctor K could move again.

After ten seconds had elapsed, Doctor K heard the sound of screeching tires. She ran out to the garage, and saw Flynn (now in civilian form) speed out of the garage in his Hummer.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, so I know what you're probably thinking—Doctor K was very OOC in this. You may be right. I just thought it would be funny to play off the whole idea of what Doctor K would be like if she ****did**** try to monopolize the attention of the males. Hence, this fic. This was another one of my off-the-wall creations, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Leave me a review, and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
